The present invention relates to a method and a device for the treatment and especially planting seed and/or plantable material, such as for instance, though not exclusively, seeds, seedlings, etc.
Such a method and device are known from e.g. US-2004/0,231,575, where seeds are deposited in a trench or furrow, and treatment substance is deposited in correspondence with a location, where individual seeds are expected to drop in the furrow.
In the technology of planting plants it is known to pretreat seeds and/or plantable material, i.e. that for planting the plantable material a treatment can be performed. Then a treatment agent, such as a fungicide, a pesticide, bacteria, etc. or a growth promoting substance, in the form of a coating can be applied on the seeds, seedlings, etc.
Alternatively it has been proposed to deposit seeds or seedlings, etc. and treatment substance separately and approximately simultaneously on a planting position in order to thereby obviate the need to apply a coating on seeds, seedlings, etc.